vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eve Lydias
"Our secrecy is not an option, it is a necessity. Don't forget that, for your sake" ::::::::::::::: — Eve Eve Lydias is a vampire/werewolf Hybrid is born as the first and only daughter to the vampire, Boris and the werewolf Inga. She has three younger half-brothers; Adam and two unnamed males. She is currently attending Mystic Falls High School, where she is an honor student and one of the least popular girls in the school. She is first mentioned in a conversation between Adam, Elena and Stefan when he warns them about his half-sister. He discvored the truth of her species and tells them his plan, to take her down. Over the years, Eve has become a recluse who confides in and trusts only the few members of her inner circle. For over many years, Eve had been trying to break a curse placed on her. She created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. Her goal was to break the curse of her brother, Adam and to kill him. After Klaus found out about her species and her abilities, she became his ideal to create. Being roughly 110 years old, she lives with her hybrid half-brother and mother and she is the third of her species. Eve is also the only one that can produce hybrids like her; since she can make hybrids, her goal is to create and sire her own race. Throughout her life, Eve begins creating more than 20 Hybrids, in order to keep her save. She is shown to have a slim build, but with a great strength. She also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. Eve is also the first undead creature in the world known to be undead since brith. Vampires and hybrids in some cases can have a Sire Bond to their "creators", or the vampire who turned them (or in Eve's case - the vampire genes of Boris's). Normally, a sire bond between vampires is uncommon, but it does exist between Eve and Boris because she had at the same point werewolf genes, which make her imune to any sire bond. He was the one who got her to turn off her emotions. Eve is a member of Boris Family and Lydias Family. Biography Early Life Eve was born to Inga Lydias and a vampire named Boris, in the city of Angels, Los Angeles. Before Eve had been born, Inga and her older son Liam moved to America for a fresh start to get away from the eastern states. After their arrival in Los Angeles, Inga came in a relationship with a vampire, of whom both loved one another very much. After years of living with each other, Boris had not realized the secret his wife had kept from him, until after Inga's pregancy, Eve. After discovering the deep secert that his wife was a werewolf, Boris abandoned her in fear that one day she will lose control and kill him, and whatever was growing in her womb would be the birth of an new enemy. After being abandoned, Inga could rely on her teenager son Liam. Liam cared for her mother during her rapidly progressing pregnancy, by hunting for her, even triggering her werewolf curse in the process, and trying to keep her alive through the hard time. Liam often would debate with Inga about her desire about killing the monster child, but Inga loved the child growing in her womb. Inga decided that if it was a boy she would name it Adam, but if it was a girl she would be named Eve. Thanks to Inag's age as a werewolf and increased power, she was able to survive the birth when the child ripped its way free of its mother's womb. It was Eve. Eve can remember when Liam tried to lift her and held her up. She found herself essentially held and supported in the room with her healing mother and older brother taking care of her. She remembers it as the most comforting day of her life. When Inga full healed, they began their nomadic life as one of the only werewolf packs in the 20th century (which is still around today). Life After Birth After reaching the physical age of 16 years within a year, Eve knowingly activated her werewolf abilities by killing and feeding on a human, in the process, turning herself from a vampire-human hybrid with a dormant werewolf gene, to the third vampire-werewolf hybrid to exist. Shortly after Eve had triggered her werewolf curse, she had set out to make others like her and over the next ten years she had failed. The hybrids were going feral and dying because she did not know to feed them human blood. Eventually she tested something and turned her mother and brother, turning them into hybrids just like herself; thus making her the only hybrid that can turn Others Into Hybrids''. Eighty years after turning her mother and brother into vampire-werewolf hybrids, Eve's father, Boris, came looking for her, wanting his only daughter to join him in making more hybrids like herself. Over the course of Eve's life, Boris had been traveling the world and instead of creating hybrids like Eve, he instead made human/vampire ones instead. Boris believed he was creating super-races with human/vampire and werewolf/vampire hybrid children. He had three hybrid (vampire/human) sons, and raises them to think of humans as animals while they are Gods. Eve refused to join him, believing that humans aren't animals but just sauce to dip vampires in. After she killed and devoured him fully, but she did not go after his sons - her half brothers - because she did not think of them them as a threat. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= Adam Yaskah, a vampire/human and her half-brother, was trying to find Eve and ultimately succeeded by getting close to her by sending one of his brother in her inner circle. Eve found out what he was up to and compelled her to tell him what she knew. When she learned that he was working with Adam and that the rumors about her brothers were true, she decided to use him in a plan to capture Adam and to destroy him. |-|Season Three= TBA |-|Season Four= TBA |-|Season Five= TBA Personality and traits Eve's personality is much similar to a lot of Werewolves, she has a intense hatred for Vampires and will do anything to destory them. Likewise she respects the Natural Order. Despite this, anyone who she does not care about means nothing to her, in that regard she has been shown as cruel, sinister, sadistic to all of her enemies. Despite this however, as long as they are not Vampires, she has showed respect for her enemies. Eve is an impulsive leader who is boldly arrogant of her abilities, believing herself to be superior to everyone around her. However, she deems on others to be incompetent and often flings the line "Idiots!" or "Imbeciles!" to friend and foe alike. An independent thinker, she rarely listens to her vassals' advice and marches to her own rhythm. Though labeled as an upstart by her enemies, she is actually quite clever and is capable of turning the tides of the battle with her plots. She desires to explore the world and make a new society where numbers can rule. She values her wits, personal material wealth, and power, easily crushed when someone else surpasses her in these aspects. Though she puts up a tough front, Eve appreciates it when people praise her. Her way of showing it, however, isn't exactly conventional as she may respond by yelling an insult to his listener or treating them coldly. Eve doesn't care about what anyone thinks of her more particularly Adam. He strangely didn't grieve when her brother Liam died. It's suggested her apathy is due to Boris' belief that "emotion leaves the door open to unwanted emotions such as grief, sadness and possibly love." She hides her real feelings behind her secondary emotions. It's shown and mentioned her hatred of witchcraft. Eve now wants nothing more than vengeance against the people she once felt she could trust. With Humanity Eve is willful, ambitious and has a certain low cunning. She is, in her opinion, politically astute and does not likes to think of herself as her father's daughter, and feels slighted when people do not jump to her erratic commands. She resents the customs and conventions put on her because of her gender, but never realizes that people do not come to her or respect her commands because she is an ineffectual leader. Early in the series, Eve displays some real cunning in handling the political turmoil and intrigues surrounding the death of her father, Boris and the revenge of her brothers. As the series progresses, however, the more power Eve obtains, the more she proves herself to be incompetent at handling it; although she has spent most of her life scheming to gain power, she seems to have little idea of what to do with it once she has it. Her quick temper and her easily wounded pride frequently lead her to make rash decisions, and she rarely considers what unintended consequences her actions might have. She lacks the patience for dealing with the tedious yet vital details of administration, and increasingly tends to avoid facing unpleasant facts, surrounding herself with sycophants rather than honest and competent advisers; ironically, despite her contempt for Boris's hedonistic lifestyle and physical deterioration, she is unconsciously coming to mimic his habit of overindulging in food, alcohol and sex as distractions from the pressures of leadership. Although she shares father's philosophy of ruling through fear rather than love, she lacks his ability to temper ruthlessness with caution, pragmatism, and sound, objective judgment. Without Humanity ''"Anger makes her stupid, and the angrrier she becomes, the luckier we get." —Adam to Aidan Eve's nature without humanity is strong-willed wit an uncontrollable temper not unlike her father's and an unchecked sadistic streak. She has little sense of right or wrong, which often leads her to trouble, especially whens he loses her temper. When things go wrong, she always blames the problems on others. Despite being willful she is reckless, vicious, cruel and not very intelligent, all of which combine to make her prone to irrational and bad judgements. Attitude Towards Humans Physical appearance Eve has chestnut brunette hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She is young woman with an slim and infantil stature. She is considered to be a very beautiful person, but petite at an height of 5'3" and her body has the curve and definitions of a gymnastic's superstar. She has powdery pale skinwhich is only one shade from being white and long, curly brown hair, and a slightly rounded face with a thin snub nose. Her eyes were descriped as being wide opened, with a warm and innocent term in then. In term of fashion sense, Eve mostly prefers to wear dark colored clothes. She usually wears very little make up and likes accessories. Eve is also seen wearing necklaces, earrings, bracelets and trinkets sometimes. She's over 100 years old, but looks like she is in her late teens. This is because her vampirisim and lycanthropy heals any signs of aging. When Eve is in her Hybridized form, her eyes are black with the vampire blue circle and her skin changes color to something different to a darker pale, but she stays mostly looking like a human. Traits of Species Eve is the first female vampire-werewolf hybrid, and she resembles a normal human and has the same temperature as one too. Her skin is rock hard and impossible to penetrate even by newborn standards and has a beating heart with blood that runs through her veins. Although she is also immortal, Eve continued growing at a rapid rate until she triggered the werewolf curse by killing a human, thus stopping her aging process at 16. Diet Eve can eat normal food like humans if she chooses to. However, because she is half vampire and half werewolf, Eve is a flesh eating creature. When she feeds, it is absorbed throughout her body and she need to consumes organs or body parts or drink blood. Because of her vampire side, she must drink blood or feed on flesh to keep healthy. Eve prefers to eat flesh finds blood to be as boring as water is. Relationships Adam Yaksha : Main article: Adam and Eve '' Liam Lydias :''Main article: Liam and Eve Powers and Strengths Vampire-werewolf Hybrids inherent those supernatural physical prowess of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood, and wolf form. Furthermore they do possess wider array of additional powers including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than Werewolves and Vampires.. Because of their Werewolf heritages their abilities get stronger with age, just like Vampires and Werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the Werewolf sides. They are the strongest beings second to Originals. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them much faster than any Werewolf or Vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in Human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' '-' Hybrids possess superhybrid mixed agility. They can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. It's not uncommon for Hybrids to climb walls. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. They can easily tell apart other supernaturals apart from humans and each other by sense of smell. *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take alot of trauma not never get tired or fatigued. Their durability so strong they can't be destoryed by lone vampires or even lone transformed werewolves. By transforming into their wolf or hybrid form, they can't be defeated unless by other hybrids of their kind. *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves. They're able to regenerate lost or torn off body parts extremely quick in just hours. *'Immortality '- Because of their vampire and werewolf sides, hybrids are immortal and near indestructible with out being Originals. Being both immortal races, they're immune to all illness, disease, virus and all infection and will live forever unless they are decapitated or have their heart torn out. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Their Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Hybrid Procreation - '''Unlike Tamal, Eve and her Hybrids have the power to change others into hybrids like theirself. Because of this ability, these hybrids have sky-rocketed from being the rarest, to a more breed of hybrid. They hybrids are also loyal to Eve. *many recieve her as the strongest, and most powerful hybrid in existance to date *'Transformation Control''' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will and anytime that they desire, that is compared to that of a normal Werewolf who are forced to turn once a month on full moons. However, while the hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie Detection -' Hybrids (due to their werewolf heritage) are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day without burning, but instead they shine right in direct sunlight. *'Hybrid form -' Hybrids can change into a hybrid form at will. Hybrid form resembles a Werewolf in their looks. However, their face is slightly elongated and they stay the same height instead of grow into 7-to-9 foot creatures. Vampire-werewolf hybrids also have little to no fur in hybrid form, and have blueish-grey or brown skin. They have large claws like a werewolf, and the animalistic posture of a Werewolf too. *'Wolf form -' Hybrids can transform into werewolf form willingly because of their werewolf heritage, but they still have no control over themselves either. *'Hybrid Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human form, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are. It was shows that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough, to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Immunity to Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. Weaknesses *'Magic' - As a supernatural entity Eve can be harmed or killed by a witch/warlock that can channel enough power. Considering her level of power however this would likely be very difficult to achieve. *'Desiccation' - Like any vampire lack of blood will immobilize Eve. This process can be artificially induced by a witch through the use of a dark magic spell which stops a human's heart and having other people make and hold a blood connection to Eve. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Eve's Diaries Eve's Diaries is a trilogy of FanFictions based and written according to the TV series version of the Vampire Diaries. The chapters are narrated by Eve and therefore, are from Eve's point of view. It is a retelling of Eve's history before and after she came to Mystic Falls. Whispers and confessions Pathetic fallacy ''' '''Fun and games Name *'Eve' /iːv/ is an English given name for a female, derived from Eva, in turn originating with Hebrew חַוָּה (Chavah/Havah - chavah, to breathe, and chayah, to live, or to give life). The traditional meaning of Eve is 'living'. *The name has religious significance in the Judeo/Christian/Muslim tradition, after the use of Eve / living as the female companion of the Biblical Adam / man. *Eve is also the short form of the word evening and is used for the day before an event - such as Christmas Eve. Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Vampire Category:Werewolves Category:Supernaturals Category:Hybrid Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Female Category:Unattended Pages Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Boris Children Category:Eve's Pack